Cecil’s Adventure
Cecil’s Adventure is a Side Story created by D-Gate. It features a young human female knight named Cecil, on a quest that involves fighting various voracious monsters. Download link can be found here. If the mod is used with the bugfix MGQ3 patch, it is suggested to edit all story.ini files, as there is no need for ideographic spaces/end of line spaces. Synopsis Cecil's Adventure The story begins in the Kingdom of Lant. A young knight named Cecil stands before her queen, to be sent on a quest. Monsters are increasing in numbers, attacking villages, and stealing men. However, lately women have been taken as well, and are still missing. The queen has sent male soldiers to attack their stronghold, but seeing how males are obviously and easily seduced, she sends Cecil to kill the leader of the monsters. Reaching the Night Fog Forest, Cecil attempts to enter, but is stopped by an invisible barrier. Alma Elma appears and reveals that barrier blocks anyone who is a baptized Hero of Goddess Ilias from entering. In order to get inside, Alma Elma playfully makes a bet with the knight: she will unbless Cecil and allow her to enter. If she conquers the Night Fog Forest’s queen, she wins and Alma will withdraw. However, if she runs out of energy in the middle, she belongs to the succubus. Traveling through the forest, she encounters many voracious monsters: Swamp Leech, Alra Nepenthes, and Cybele. Eventually she makes it to the lair of the queen, a horrible monster known as Satania, who captures women, cocoons them, and turns them into monsters. After defeating Satania, Cecil continues her quest, going to a far off land to seek a hero defeating monsters one after another. To do so, she makes another deal with Alma Elma: in exchange for being protected on her way to the Monster Lord, she will defeat the evil monsters for Alma Elma. Cecil's Adventure: Scylla Channel The story picks up on a boat carrying Cecil, who has just received a new swimsuit from Alma Elma. Just before Cecil can get the reason for receiving the swimsuit, the boat is attacked by a large sea monster known as Scylla. Cecil jumps into action and defeats Scylla just to be attacked directly after by another monster known as Charybdis. Once again, Cecil must defend the boat against a monster's attack, defeating the Charybdis as well. Having defended the boat, Cecil is congratulated by Alma who soon reveals that the reason she received the swimsuit was because she would have drowned in the water had she been wearing her normal armor. Cecil complains that, once again, Alma had her kill a super dangerous monster without giving her any warning. Before Cecil and Alma are able to finish their conversation, Cecil is thanked by the crew of the ship and quickly carried off against her will into the ship to join the crew for a party to celebrate their survival. Cecil Cecil is the main protagonist of this spin-off story. She is a girl of undetermined age, although her sprite and Luka’s are quite identical. She serves as a knight of the Kingdom of Lant, under the North Lant Queen. Unlike Luka, Cecil has received blessings from Goddess Ilias and is therefore a hero, as thus she has no qualms about killing monsters. However, to be able to progress she has to give up her baptismal protection, thus making her again almost like Luka on his travels. Swamp Leech HP: 2400 Attacks *'Attack:' Normal attack. *'Water Gun:' Normal attack. *'Greedy Swallow:' Triggers bind status. *'Suction:' Binding attack that damages twice. *'Wait:' Stance attack that forces a counter attack if attacked while it’s in effect. *'Greedy Swallow:' Counter attack with drain properties. Battle Overview The Swamp Leech is a fairly standard enemy, but she does have a couple of tricks to be wary of. The first is her Wait, which requires Cecil to Wait or Guard for three turns; attempting to attack her will result in her using her second Greedy Swallow attack and drain Cecil’s HP. The “normal” version of Greedy Swallow is a bind that takes two turns to Struggle out of and takes out a bit less than half of Cecil’s HP through Suction. Should Cecil succumb to the Swamp Leech’s attacks, she will be swallowed whole and digested. Evaluation "My, my. Losing so quickly? Rather than becoming mine, you yearned more to be inside a worm's stomach? ...Was the flabby stomach really that alluring? There are two things you must be aware of when facing the Swamp Leech. First is the counter attack. Be very wary of attacking her, even if it seems like she's just standing around doing nothing. If you attack, you're basically just feeding yourself to her. The second is her suction attack. Her huge mouth is more than powerful enough to suck you in along with all the swamp water. If she managed to ever get you inside her, you're done for. Why not keep a little bit of strength in reserve to make sure you can always escape? Or should you be holding anything back against her? I wonder... As long as you don't get impatient, she isn't difficult enough to break a sweat against. ...Just try not to be careless, OK? ''Now then... ''Try again, and do your best. But you're always free to give up and become mine... Hehe." Alra Nepenthes HP: '2900 Attacks *'Attack: Normal attack. *'Tentacle Whip:' Normal attack that damages twice. *'Sweet Breath:' Triggers temptation status. Additionally deals damage if Cecil is in bind status. *'Tentacle Bind:' Triggers bind status. *'Bound Torture:' Binding attack that damages thrice. Battle Overview Another fairly standard enemy, but with a trance ability. Her Sweet Breath attack will trigger the trance status, so maintain high health because Cecil might end up in a bind attack before the trance has ended. Bound Torture will take two turns to struggle out of and takes a bit less than half of Cecil's HP by the end. If Cecil succumbs to Alra Nepenthes, she will be placed inside of the monster's pitcher, and be digested while breathing in the plant's aromatic scents. Evaluation "My my, did you melt away while enjoying that sweet smell? The Alraune's honey is so potent, it's used quite often in love potions... How did it feel being able to literally bathe in that precious liquid? Your opponent this time has quite high offensive abilities. With her whip attacks, you'll be left near death in no time. And if you're unlucky, you might just get helplessly killed... You don't have any means to guarantee avoiding her binding attack... I'd recommend using all of your SP on healing yourself. One of the worst things about her is the charm effect from her smell. Though it won't happen often, it will severely damage you if you get hit by it. Always keep your HP up to prepare for the worst. Keep fighting on, even if you think you can't win. She's a rather whimsical opponent, so don't lose hope even if you're on the ropes. Now go Cecil. You aren't the type of lady to swoon over simple perfume, are you?" Cybele HP: '2400 Attacks *'Attack: Normal attack. *'Exhausting Gas:' Normal attack that damages twice. *'Exhausting Bullet:' Triggers bind status. *'Venom Effect: '''Binding attack that damages twice. *'Ceiling Cling:' Stance attack that forces a counter attack if attacked while it's in effect. *'Predation:' Counter attack, damages once and triggers bind status that is inescapable. Leads to '''Eat'. *'Eat:' Binding attack, damages thrice. Battle Overview This battle is very similar to the one with the Swamp Leech. Watch out when Cybele uses Ceiling Cling, for it is a counter that triggers an inescapable bind. The counter stance is indicated when Cybele's sprite disappears. If Cecil succumbs to Cybele, Cecil is first shown covered in thick purple liquid. She is then engulfed by Cybele's tail, and then is drained while being digested inside of Cybele's stomach. Evaluation "Eaten again? If this were another game, your class would be "Monster Food". Cybele has an unusually high evasion rate for her size. But in return, her physical strength is fairly low. Be very careful when she jumps on the ceiling to increase her power... It's pretty obvious when she's trying to get in a powerful counterattack though, right? If she counters, you won't be able to escape. So be careful. Outside of that, you can fight her head on. You'll need to watch out for her poison... Perhaps you should balance your use of offense and defensive SP use? ....Now go Cecil. If you come back here to see me again, I'll assume you want me to eat you, you know?" Satania HP: 3100 Attacks *'Attack:' Normal attack. *'Temptation of the Moth:' Triggers temptation status. *'Predation:' Damages once and triggers bind status. Leads to Melting Roll. *'Melting Roll:' Binding attack that damages thrice with drain properties. *'Queen's Embrace:' Damages once and triggers bind status. Leads to Wing Hug or Draining Kiss. *'Wing Hug:' Binding attack. *'Draining Kiss:' Binding attack that damages twice. *'Butterfly Dust:' Preparation for Butterfly Storm on the next turn. *'Butterfly Storm:' Incredibly damaging attack which also triggers the paralysis status. Battle Overview As the boss of the side story, Satania can be a bit of a challenge with her temptation, binds, and paralysis attacks that also deal high damage. Struggle when bound, and then Wait or Guard if Butterfly Dust is prepared to avoid the high damage and paralysis that Butterfly Storm would cause on the next turn. Other than starting off with Thunder Thrust, SP should be saved for Meditation. If Cecil loses to Satania, she will be swallowed by Satania's abdomen before being cocooned and reborn as a Moth Girl, after which she displays a complete transformation of character, becoming a fully fledged monster herself. An extra scene is also available where Luka loses to Satania before Cecil rapes him, before they are joined by Satania and other moth girls in an endless orgy. Evaluation "Satania got you, did she? Having your old self be digested away, and reformed into a new being... I actually think that sounds pretty good, don't you? ...But you didn't forget that you're mine, did you? And you wouldn't want to be beaten here, would you? Satania is the most powerful monster in this forest, and no ordinary person could face her. She's quite quick, and has numerous troublesome abilities that you can't evade... Not only binds and charms, but paralysis too... First, make sure you keep your HP high the whole time. Your chance of surviving when you're rendered helpless will be much better if you always have a high reserve of strength left. When she begins to spray something about, you better take heed and guard. The butterfly storm attack is incredibly damaging if you get hit. Not only that, but you'll also be left paralyzed... And if you get paralyzed... Well, that could just lead to a whole new set of problems. She thinks of you as nothing but prey, so keep on fighting. Perhaps you'll find a way to take advantage of her underestimating you? Show her that you're no simple meal. ...Now go Cecil. Don't disappoint me, OK?" Scylla HP: '2500 Attacks *'Attack: Normal attack. *'Singing:' Damages once and triggers trance status. *'Wrap:' Damages once and triggers bind status. Leads to Snake Embrace. *'Snake Embrace:' Binding attack that damages twice. *'Evaluation:' Preparation for Predation on the next turn. *'Predation:' Damages once and triggers bind status. Leads to Chewing. *'Chewing:' Binding attack that damages thrice. Leads to Swallow Whole. *'Swallow Whole:' Binding attack which leads to a one-hit KO. Overview Another boss in the side story, although Scylla isn't too gimmicky as Satania. Struggle out of her binds, and Guard Whenever Scylla uses Evaluation to dodge Predation and the one-hit KO Swallow Whole. Play it safe using Thunder Thrust in the beginning and Meditation to recover. If Cecil succumbs to Scylla, she is first swallowed by a dragon's mouth, and then digested in Scylla's stomach. Evaluation "How does it feel to be savored so thoroughly by a monster? Are you coming to enjoy being eaten by monsters...? I guess that doesn't even need to be said... Isn't this kind of event on a ship almost tradition by now? A monster from the myths, that attacks ships as they cross the sea... The intense fight will surely damage the ship, too... You should fight without using your SP on wasteful moves. Whenever you're at half, restore your HP right away. If she starts to survey what's going on or act oddly, be sure to defend. If you don't, you can basically proclaim yourself food right then and there... She enjoys savoring her prey. If you can break free from her bind quickly, it shouldn't deal too much damage. Just keep going, strike by strike. You'll win eventually. Now go Cecil. Show them that humans are more than just food." Charybdis HP: 4200 Attacks *'Attack:' Normal attack. *'Aqua Spread:' Normal attack that damages thrice. *'Seductive Embrace:' Triggers bind status. Leads to Fascinating Hug or Sinking Pleasure. *'Fascinating Hug:' Binding attack that damages twice. *'Sinking Pleasure:' Binding attack that damages thrice. *'Charybdis Stream:' Stance attack that forces a counter attack if attacked while it's in effect. *'Charybdis Stream:' Counter attack that deals massive damage. Overview Charybdis has a few tricks up her sleeve. In addition to binds, she has many attacks that deal damage multiple times as well as a highly damaging counter attack in Charybdis Stream that requires Waiting or Guarding. As with the other bosses, open with Thunder Thrust and use Meditation the rest of the way. If Cecil loses, Charybdis's stomach expands and swallows her whole. If Cecil loses while bound, she succumbs to Charybdis' breasts before being taken away, with her fate unknown after the fact. Evaluation "How does it feel becoming food to the tender Charybdis? Could you be happy at being eaten by such a nice monster? ...Or are you depressed at finding out how easy you succumb to pleasure? Hehe... Charybdis can control the flow of water around her freely. Though her normal attacks aren't very damaging, her manipulation of water can be very deadly. You need to pay attention to the flow of water if you want to fight her. Don't be careless and attack her when a large current of water is protecting her. More dangerous than anything though is her tender, magic embrace. The warm embrace against her body in the water is too much for most humans, who instantly get seduced... Since the damage she can inflict there is high, and it's difficult to escape from, make sure to keep high HP at all times. Though she's similar to Scylla, she can't be attacked mindlessly in the same way. Now, go and try your best again Cecil... If you fall here, you won't accomplish the purpose of your journey you know?" Trivia *Being female, the baptismal effect that Cecil received before attempting to enter Night Fog Forest would have been useless to her, aside from being a formality to be recognized as a Hero. *The way Cecil holds her sword in her battle stance sprite suggests that she is left-handed, as the dominant hand is supposed to be positioned under the guard of a sword. *Alma Elma is the one who handles the Evaluations of this side story. *Luka appears in this side story after Cecil loses to Satania and selecting "After..." Here, Luka loses to Satania before being gang raped by moth girls, one of them being Cecil. *Captain and Smee, the operators of the ship Cecil boards in the second part of Cecil's Adventure, is a reference to Captain Hook and Mr. Smee from Peter Pan. *Charybdis is the only monster in this side story who has a scene in which she doesn't perform any act of vore upon Cecil when she loses. This scene is shown when Cecil runs out of HP in Charybdis' bind attack. *Cecil has Demon Decapitation, Thunder Thrust, Demon Skull Beheading, Meditation, and Edging in her skillset. **Her skillset strangely consists of Cursed Sword Skills and one Angelic Skill, despite being a Human Hero. This is because custom skills cannot be coded into side stories, and thus she uses Luka's default skillset. *Some monster attacks in Rogue Translator's English patch occur less often than in the original Japan version (e.g. Satanaia's Predation), due to side story battle logic between the two versions. *Cecil is level 35 in the first part of the side story, and level 37 in the second part. Gallery CecilSword.png|Cecil’s battle stance. CecilMoth2.png|Cecil reborn as one of Satania's minions. CecilSwimsuit.png|Cecil in her swimsuit. AlmaCecil.png|Alma Elma, as she appears in this side story. LukaCecil.png|Luka, after being defeated by Satania. S1j.png S1i.png S1h.png S1g.png S1f.png S1c.png S1b.png Face x00.png Mq1a.png S0-7.png S0-6.png S0-4.png S0-3.png S0-2.png S0-1.png Category:Non-Canon Category:Game Modifiers Category:Side Stories